1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microwave heating apparatus for use in an automatic vending machine, which irradiates a selected commodity package with high-frequency waves to heat the selected commodity package and cook the commodity within the package.
2. Related Art Statement
Generally, a microwave oven is used as a heater in an automatic vending machine. The microwave oven has a heating room defined by walls, the rear one of which has an opening through which commodity packages are charged into the heating room. The package having a commodity cooked therein is taken out from the opening or an outlet formed in the bottom one of the walls defining the heating room. The conventional heater having the aforementioned construction makes a commodity package transporting/discharging device in an automatic vending machine complex not only in structure but also in operation. This makes the automatic vending machine liable to malfunction and difficult to miniaturize due to the bulkiness of the heater and device.